Accidents Always Tend to Happen
by Stacey556
Summary: Camp Rock never happened. What happens when a normal klutz of a girl, lives her life. Can her accidents lead her to love or heart break. Smitchie…Naitlyn…Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

Camp Rock never happened. What happens when a normal klutz of a girl, lives her life. Can her accidents lead her to love or heart break. Smitchie…Naitlyn…Jason/OC

"Okay I'll see you later Mitchie," Caitlyn yelled to her friend. They had just got done having their weekly coffee talks. Mitchie looked forward to them every week. Caitlyn's mom and Mitchie's mom met each other at a coffee shop, and after the girls were born they brought them with them, so Mitchie and Caitlyn just kept coming out of habit. They came so much that the baristas knew their names and their orders.

"Okay, I'm gonna get another coffee, but we'll talk soon," Mitchie got in line, ordered, and waited for her drink to be called.

"Mitchie, Shane, your drinks are ready," the guy behind the counter yelled.

"Thanks James," she said while quickly turning around. Sadly, Mitchie was prone to accidents and this was no exception. She ran right into the guy behind her, in turn, spilling her drink, along with his, all over her.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Oh and luckily it didn't get on you." She kept rambling on, not even looking up to see who it was.

"It's okay really," the guy replied with compassion. He tried to help Mitchie by getting her napkins but instead of thanking him all she could do was just look down at the huge stain on her shirt.

"James, will you make this guy another drink on me," she looked up at James, who was laughing hysterically.

"Of course, here you are ," he handed the drink to Mitchie.

"Here..." she looked up at him. _Wow, why hadn't I looked up before? This is Shane Freakin Grey! I can't believe I just made a complete fool of myself in front of Shane Grey._

"Thank you. I'm Shane Grey." He extended his hand to her.

She took it willingly, "Hi, I'm Mitchie. I'm so sorry about spilling you're drink again."

"Oh, don't worry about it. How about you make it up to me, by staying and having coffee with me?"

"Um, sure. As long as you don't mind the horrible stain on my shirt," she giggled lightly.

"Not at all, you wear it well." He smiled up at her. She at once forgot about all the embarrassment that had flooded over her earlier. He had a way of making her feel at ease and she loved it. They walked to an outside table and sat in silence for a while.

"So Mitchie, you go to school around here," he knew it wasn't the best conversation started, but he wasn't really one for small talk.

"Yeah just up the road."

"Really, what are you studying?"

"Music Business, I want to own my own recording studio some day."

"Really?" He could already tell that he was going to like this girl. She had a love for music and wanted a career in it.

"Yeah, but as of right now that probably won't be happening."

"Why not?"

"Well I'm suppose to do an internship this summer at a recording studio, but there are none around here that will let me intern."

"Are you serious? Well, I know I just met you and this is all kind of sudden, but I have a recording studio and my band and I are about to record my, I mean our next cd. If you want you can intern there this summer?" Shane figured this was a flawless plan. He would be able to see her everyday, and she wouldn't be able to resist his charm.

"Um, sure. I mean if that's okay."

"That's more than okay. Here give me your number and I will call you later this week with more details." She put her number in his phone as they both got up to leave.

"You know I'm really glad you ran into me today," Shane stated with a smirk.

"Literally," Mitchie smiled as they walked away from each other. Every so often she would look over her shoulder and say to herself, "I can't believe I really am going to spend my whole summer with Jason Grey. I'm so glad I met Shane, he'll be my in to getting close to Jason." This is not how she thought the day would go, but she was happy with it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only got two reviews on the last chapter. I know it's new but I would really like to know what ya'll think so I can make it better. Also, if I don't think people are reading I probably won't finish it. So thanks to those two who did review, but can I get some more please! **

**--Stacey556**

* * *

She waited and waited for him to call, but a week had past and nothing. Finally, after some good advice from Caitlyn she decided that it was only wishful thinking and she should just deal with the fact that an internship with Connect 3 was out of her grasps.

"Maybe he just wanted to see if he could get your number like they don't really need an intern," Caitlyn exclaimed laughing.

"Shut up! You say the stupidest things sometimes you know that," Mitchie replied while throwing a pillow at Caitlyn's head. They had decided that tonite, since it was Friday, they would have a movie party. It would be the two of them and Ashton, who completes their trio. They had recently met Ashton, and once they found out her love for Connect 3, they deemed themselves the girl version of Connect 3.

"When's Ashton getting here?" Caitlyn questioned. They both plopped down on the couch when the phone began to ring.

"Oh, I bet that's her," Mitchie said picking up her cell phone.

"Hello," she began and as the conversation kept going a smile on her face became bigger and bigger.

"What's that whore's excuse as to why she's late?" Caitlyn asked once Mitchie put down the phone, but Mitchie couldn't respond. She just sat there dumbfounded.

"Hello! Mitchie!" Caitlyn tried to get her attention but nothing worked so she hit her.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Well, you're the one that decided now was the time to become mute. Who was it?"

"You'll never believe it. Shane. Shane Freakin' Grey. He wants to know if I can come over tonite to check out all of the equipment and get to know the studio. Also, he wants to know if I can start on Monday. Caitlyn, I got the internship!" They both started to scream and jump up and down.

"Oh great! I just walked into the crack house. How much have you been drinking already?" Ashton exclaimed as she first walked through the door.

"Oh shut up! You're the one who always brags about not being late. Yet, oh look its 15 after and you're just now getting here." Caitlyn responded sarcastically. "Just so you know. Mitchie just got the internship with Connect 3. She starts Monday."

"What Oh my gosh!" Ashton started to jump as well.

"That's not the best part. Shane said that ya'll can join me tonite at the Grey residence to check out the studio," Mitchie added.

"Oh this is going to be the best night of my life. I get to meet Nate Grey, and he's going to fall madly in love with me," Ashton said delightedly.

"And Shane will finally realize what he's been missing once he sees me." Caitlyn added.

The girls went directly to Mitchie's closet and started rummaging through all of her clothes. Once they had decided on an outfit for each, they headed to the Grey's residence. This was their destiny wasn't it? To meet the men that they thought were perfect for them?


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've come to the conclusion that only Drmmgrl and hayella like to review, so thanks. I'm nice though so I'm gonna keep posting, because I know people are reading. I just wish ya'll would review as well, maybe what you hope will happen. Or if you hate it, love it, could care less. Just let me know.**

**--Stacey556**

* * *

They pulled up to the Grey residence, and turned to each other.

"Welp, this is it!" Ashton said with a huge smile on her face. "The night I meet my husband."

They all got out of the car laughing. Both Caitlyn and Mitchie had deemed Ashton the weird bird, literally. Ashton once told them that until she was 12 she would act like a parakeet. Sometimes the girls would call her 'Perry' in Elementary School. After she told the other two, they decided that they would give her a better nickname, so they named her 'Keet.' She hated it!

"Keet, you're ridiculous you realize." Mitchie said.

"Yeah I know, but you love me anyway."

"Whatever…" Caitlyn exclaimed and in return got a hit on the arm.

"Guys, we have to be mature. We're at the house of the Grays. Let them like us before they find out we have 5 year old tendencies okay?" Mitchie corrected them. She always took the role of the mother sometimes, because when she was 10 her mom died in a car accident. Since her dad was hardly ever around because of his job, Mitchie practically raised her two younger sibilings, Haydn and Lucy.

As soon as they got to the porch they all just stood there. Silence.

"Well, ring the doorbell," Caitlyn persisted.

"I can't. I'm nervous. You do it." Mitchie responded.

"No way, this is you're thing so you do it."

"Oh move out of the way, pansies." Ashton pushed them both aside and rang the doorbell. There was a lull in the silence as the chime continued for longer than was needed. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Mitchie! I'm so glad you're able to make it tonite on such late notice." Shane greeted them eagerly with a huge grin. "Please, come in." He opened the door wider to what seemed like castle on the inside. To the girls, the house had seemed big, but ordinary, so the moment he opened that door to a foyer that was meant for a cathedral the girls were ashtonished.

"Shane this is Caitlyn and Ashton my friends. Girl's this is Shane Gray." Mitchie introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Shane said shaking both their hands.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, trust me." Caitlyn said. Right then Mitchie hit her in the arm.

"What I was just making a statement."Caitlyn said quietly.

"Well keep those statements to yourself for now."

"NATE. JASE. WE HAVE COMPANY!" Shane yelled up the stairs. All of the girls looked at each other will huge grins. _Oh yes, finally!_

"Here I'll give you a tour." He showed them everything. The Olympic size pool, the flat screens everywhere, the huge kitchen, and the tour ended in the studio. "Here you are Mitchie. Your new home for the next 3 months. What do you think?" Mitchie just stood there. She didn't know what to say, it was better than any studio she had ever seen. They had all of the latest technology and three sound booths.

"This… this is, well it's just amazing!" She finally got out.

"Thanks" Shane replied. "Nate and Jase should be walking in any…oh and here they are."

"Hey, I'm Nate and this is Jason." He said as they shook the girls' hands.

"Hey, I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn and Ashton." Mitchie replied.

_Wow, these girls are beautiful. Especially Caitlyn. _Nick thought to himself

"This is going to be fun!" Jason exclaimed loudly. Everyone laughed.

_Oh, he's soo cute_ Mitchie thought.

"Well let's get started on updating you on the technology," Shane stated.

"Okay." She said following him out of the hallway and into the where the equipment was leaving the others alone in the hallway.

"How about we go watch some TV upstairs?" Nate suggested.

"Great idea!" Ashton exclaimed "Let's go."

* * *

Next Ch: Shane and Mitchie alone. Jase, Nate, Ashton, and Caitlyn hang out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming. Hope you like this one! Oh the song is the first song Mitchie sings in Camp Rock when Brown wants her to sing in class. **

**--Stacey556**

* * *

"Here's the last of the sound booths. Now like I said earlier you can control all three from the boards in the main room." Shane had just finished giving Mitchie a tour of the studio. She was trying to remember everything that he had told her, but knew that she would be asking a lot of questions.

"Thanks," was all Mitchie could muster.

"No, problem. I would hate for you to come in on your first day and know nothing," he smiled at her. She loved to see him smile, it was just so inviting. He seemed to have sort of a hard exterior, but when he smiled she knew it was just a façade. "You know Mitchie, I bet you would look really good behind that microphone, instead of behind the board."

She laughed. "Yeah whatever. Obviously you have never heard me sing."

"Well then let me hear it."

"No. I don't want to embarrass myself. The last time I sang in front of someone was in elementary school. I had a small role in the school musical. When it was my solo, I got so nervous I threw up on stage." Mitchie chuckled a little. "I would rather not damage your carpet before I start my job."

"Oh come on Mitchie. You won't throw up. Just a little something…please" He gave her puppy dog eyes. There was just something about how he looked that made her cave.

"Fine, but no laughing."

"Scout's honor" Shane held up two fingers.

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea_

"Wow! Mitchie that was great!" Shane was amazed. He never thought that such a big voice could come out of a petite girl like Mitchie.

"Shut up! You don't have to lie to me."

"No, Mitchie, it really was great. Maybe you should be recording an album and us producing it." Shane complimented her. She had been told by her mom that she could sing, but that was her mom. Hearing Shane say it though, meant the world to her. She had finally realized why they had bumped into each other. They were going to be really great friends.

The two of them hung out in the studio for a while and kept talking, realizing how much they actually had in common.

"You know Mitchie, it's so great to finally meet someone that wants to be your friend for who you are as a person, not who you are as a famous musician. It's nice." Shane said.

"It is nice isn't it, being friends." Mitchie added.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the TV room, Ashton and Caitlyn hung out with Nate and Jason.

"Okay, Jason you need to decide on a tv show. I am getting really tired of you channel surfing." Caitlyn said agitated.

"Although I agree with you Caitlyn, you may not want to give him the power to choose. It'll end up being a bird watching channel," Nate leaned over and told Caitlyn.

"Oh well Ashton will just love that. She is freakishly in love with birds."

"Well so is Jason. Perfect." Nate laughed. They continued to talk and get to know each other. Soon Nate completely forgot that Jason and Ashton were even in the room. He loved Caitlyn's sarcasm and had a feeling that he could eventually develop feelings for her. Caitlyn also enjoyed talking with Nate, but had the view of only being friends. Just from talking with him, she realized how much they had in common and between the two of them they could have a lot of fun.

"Oh wait stop it there Jason!" Ashton yelled. She had enjoyed thoroughly talking with Jason. Ashton laughed, because the only reason Jason kept channel surfing was one to annoy Nate and two because they were so caught up in a conversation. There was more to Jason then everybody realized. Most people saw him as a boy with an obsession with birds, but that wasn't it. He was sweet and funny. She kind of felt a pinge of guilt, when he had said that people always judge him before they get to know him, because she did it too.

"Oooo, I love this show!" Jason exclaimed.

"Me too." She smiled at him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. The way he looked at her was one that he wanted to see forever. "Jason, I do believe this is the start of the best friendship EVER!" She said in a really low, weird voice. They both just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick update! I got an urge! Two in one day yeah!**

**--Stacey556**

* * *

Eventually Shane and Mitchie made their way to the TV room and hung out up there with the rest.

"Wow is it really 1am?" Shane said looking at the wall clock.

"OH, really? Wow I really need to go Mitchie. I have work tomorrow morning." Ashton said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Well then, we better head out." Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Ashton all got off the couch and started to walk towards the front door. The boys followed in suit.

"Thanks again guys for inviting me over, showing me the ropes," she looked at Shane and winked, "and of course letting these two goobers come along," she giggled.

"Our pleasure," Shane smiled.

"We really hope that we'll be able to hang out with ya'll more. I know we'll be seeing Mitchie a lot but Caitlyn, Ashton please don't be strangers." Nate interjected. He was so eager to get to know Caitlyn more. This had been one of the best nights he had had in a while.

"No worries, we won't be. Just give us a call whenever, because we're up for anything." Caitlyn loved hanging out with guys. The balance between talking deep with Nick and talking music with Shane was great for her. She had gotten to know Shane more which she was really excited about, and having Nate become a great friend was icing on top of the cake.

"Awesome. See ya'll soon then." Jason said as he opened the door to let the girls out.

"Can't wait!" Ashton grinned and the girls walked out to Mitchie's car.

On the walk back the girls just walked in silence, but their faces said it all. They had just had a great night and no words could express the way they felt at that time.

Meanwhile on the inside, the Grey's were getting ready for a brother tradition.

"Okay guys, you know the rules. 24 hours before you can claim a girl as the one you want to persue." Nate exclaimed. They had had this rule since middle school when Jason and Shane both like Mary Grace. Both wanted her to be their girlfriend and it ended up with them fighting and being mad at each other for a month. In response, Nate came up with this "game." When the group meets a girl for the first time, they have to wait 24 hours to "claim" the girl. If they are first, the others have to back off.

"Yeah, yeah. We know Nate." Jason rolled his eyes. "24 hours" They all went to bed.

* * *

The next day came and there was tension in the Grey household.

"6 hours," Nate reminded.

"Ugh, seriously. This is stupid." Shane had always hated this game, because he wasn't fast enough. He lost Bethany to Nate in 10th grade, and in 11th grade he lost Angela to Jason.

"How about we invite the girls over? We're not doing anything right now and I would really like to hang out with them on our day off." Jason suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Shane you have Mitchie's number, can you give her a call," said Nate.

Shane dialed Mitchie's number. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring .. _Hey guys you've reached the amazing Mitchie. Obviously I'm busy, but leave me a message._

"_Hey Mitchie! It's Shane oh and Nate and Jason say hello as well. _Ugh Jason stop yelling! _Sorry, anyway we were hoping that you, Caitlyn, and Ashton would like to hang out with us today? Give me a call back. We're planning an exciting day. Okay yeah just a call would be great. Okay um yeah I guess I talk to you later if you want…" Nate_ grabbed the phone, said bye, and hung it up.

"Dude, what was that for!" Shane yelled

"You were rambling. Eventually going to make a fool of yourself like you always do when you ramble.

"I don't ramble. I can just talk for long periods of time about absolutely nothing. Jason does it all the time."

"No I don't!" Jason interjected.

"Look, let's just watch TV until they decide to call back okay? It's only 12 so maybe they're not up yet. No worries." Nate suggested.

"Good idea. Maybe while we're watching TV we should plan the day, you know, in case they do call back." Shane added.

"Sounds like a plan."All the guys went into the TV room and began to watch TV. They bounced ideas off of one another about what to do around LA. They eventually had a fantastic day planned for them and the girls. The only thing missing was that one phone call.

Ring. Ring. Ring

"Hello" Shane answered. "Yes, mom we're behaving. We start recording on Monday. Yes you can talk to the others." He passed the phone to Nate. "Make it snappy I'm waiting for a call." He grinned

"Hey mom, yeah it's going great. No mom the guys are being nice. Yeah here's Jason."

"Hey mom, hmm yeah…. No mom…okay oh mom I gotta go I'm getting another call. Love you too. We all do mom. Okay bye now," Jason switched over to the other line, "Hello, Shane Grey's phone."

"Hey Jason? Is that you? This is Mitchie."

"Guys! It's Mitchie!" Jason yelled at everyone. Shane immediately jumped up and tried to grab the phone away from him.

"Yeah Mitchie, we wanted to know if you three wanted to hang out with us today. We have something amazing planned." Jason continued while trying to swat Shane away. Eventually Shane gave up and began to sulk in the chair he was sitting in. "Okay you just come over after Ashton gets off work. Yeah, nothing serious, wear fun clothes, yeah hmm yeah okay see you soon then. Okay bye Mitchie!"

"Well guys, Ashton gets off work in 30 minutes and after that they'll head this way." Jason told the gang.

"Fantastic! We better go get ready then." Shane said looking at all of them. He was always the one that cared most about his looks.

They laughed and Nate replied, "Yeah 'cause we all know it'll take you the longest to get ready."

"OH shut up! We can't all pull off the serious, broody look like you can." Shane pushed Nate as they walked towards their separate rooms. They were going to have a exciting day and all three were looking forward to what was about to happen.

* * *

**Next Ch: THe amazing day planned by the guys. What will happen between the three pairs? An what guy calls which girl after the 24 hours?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, guys here's another. I would really like at least 3 reviews before I put up the next chapter. I hope that's not too much to ask for. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a longer one.**

**--Stacey556**

**P.S. Go buy the Mitchel Musso cd! It's really good!**

* * *

"No worries boys, the fabulous Ashton has ARRIVED!" Ashton yelled as she slid through the doorway.

"Finally! Could ya'll have taken any longer?" Shane said getting off the couch to go greet the girls. They all just rolled their eyes.

"Well boys, what is this fantastic day that Jason was raving about to me on the phone." Mitchie said getting straight to the point.

"Are you sure you want to ruin the surprise?"Jason asked.

"Girls…" Mitchie looked at the rest of them. They all shook their heads and in unison said, "Hell yes!"

"Welp, you're just gonna have to wait!" laughed Jason.

"Okay enough chatter. The limo's outside." Nate stated

"Limo? We're traveling in a limo?" Caitlyn had never been in a limo before.

"Yeah, all we have to say is ladies today you experience LA Connect 3 style." Shane smiled because he knew that after 24 hours was up he was going to call Mitchie first. He had already devised a plan. The moment it hit 6 o'clock he would randomly say Mitchie's name out loud. That way the boys would know, but he would be discreet about it.

"Okay, first stop is Rodeo Drive. We're going shopping." Nate began to tell them what was going to happen. "All three of you must pick one nice dress and accessories to go with it. The reason shall be disclosed later. We'll pay for all of it."

"Are you serious?" Mitchie asked. This wasn't realistic to her. No way would three guys who they barely know buy them nice dresses.

"Mitchie, don't you read your teen pop magazines? I'm the serious one." Nate replied.

"Wow, you know you guys don't really have to do this." Mitchie was now talking to Shane. They had been in the car for a while and began to talk like they had been best friends forever. She kept prying for him to tell her something that was going to happen today, but he would never say anything.

They eventually arrived to the shops on Rodeo Drive, and decided that it would be better if they all split up, since the girls all wanted to go to different stores. The pairs ended up being Mitchie and Shane, Nate and Caitlyn, and Ashton with Jason.

"Shane can I ask you something?" Mitchie turned to him as they walked into the first store.

"Anything."

"Why would ya'll do this for us? We just met you guys yesterday?"

"Mitchie, even though we just met ya'll yesterday. We just feel like we have grown really close to ya'll, as impossible as that seems, it's true. We want to show you that buy doing this for ya'll." Shane just smiled at her. He loved how curious she was. She deserved this.

"Now can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why don't you think you deserve something like this?"

Wow Mitchie never expected that to come out. "Well, growing up…well I had to raise my brother and sister by myself. My mom passed away when I was young and my dad was never there. I became the mom, and although I did so much for them, I never expected anything in return. Also, I never wanted people to give me "special" treatment just because my mom wasn't there…" She had only told Caitlyn and Ashton about her mom. It was weird how easy it was to open up to Shane.

"Mitchie, wow. I'm sorry. I just want you to know that you deserve this. You're beautiful and such a loving person that you put your family in front of yourself. You never cease to amaze me Mitchie Torres." She blushed. This had been the first time that Mitchie had actually blushed in a long time. Never has a guy been so sweet to her.

"Well what do you think?" She was wearing a short navy cocktail dress.

His breath was taken away, but yet he still could manage to say, "Outstanding!" Oh there it was again, Mitchie blushing. Twice in ten minutes, this boy had a way of doing that to her, and she didn't know why.

"Now come on Mitchie, let's go get you shoes." He grabbed her hand and they continued to the next store.

* * *

"So Ashton, where to first?" Jason asked.

"How about this one?" Ashton grabbed his hand and ran into the first store she saw.

They began to look at dresses in silence, until Jason couldn't take it anymore. "Ashton, tell me something. Anything." He always loved asking people that, because he figured the best way to get to know people is to let them talk about whatever they felt.

"Hmm, I was born in Texas, but I told you that yesterday. One day, I want to travel the world, but eventually live in a small suburb outside of New York."

"Why New York?"

"Well, I've never been, but I seen pictures, and the ones that amaze me the most are the ones with the Brooklyn Bridge. It's so pretty in pictures, so I would want to live close enough so I could go visit it anytime I want." Jason just looked at her. He loved the way that she dreamed big. No dream was out of reach for them.

"Oh you think I'm weird don't you. Well, I just want you to know, that I'm not alone. Caitlyn loves Central Park pictures and Mitchie loves Times Square… oh you're still giving me that look." Ashton looked towards the ground. She always got so awkward when people never understood her passions for weird things.

"Ashton," he titled her head up, so he could look in her eyes, "I don't think you're weird. Remember me, Jason, the guy who loves birds." He kept his hand on her chin for a while. From afar it looked as if they were about to kiss, but Ashton quickly moved her face.

"I'm gonna go try these on." She didn't know why she moved her face so quickly. Most girls would have loved to have Jason Grey holding them like that.

"Got one. Here look. Yeah?" Ashton came out in a bright red and silver cocktail dress.

"You're a vision." Jason couldn't tear his eyes from her.

"Oh shut up. Let me get changed and then we can find shoes." Ashton just couldn't stop smiling and she didn't know why.

* * *

"Nate, I think I found one. What do you think?" There Caitlyn stood in a purple bubble cocktail dress.

"You look beautiful Caitlyn." Nate had never seen anyone so pretty before. He just wish that she would let her guard down so he could get to know her deeper.

"Caitlyn can I ask you a question?" They had already bought the dress and were headed down the street to a shoe store.

"Sure, anything."

"Why do you put up a guard when you're around me? I mean we can talk deep but I feel like I never really get to know you."

_Wow that was straight to the point _"Honestly, you really don't want to know all of my deep dark secrets."

"You're wrong, I do."

"No you don't. I promise Nate you don't okay! Just drop it!" Caitlyn didn't know why it had made her so on edge. All he wanted to know was why she was so guarded. How was she suppose to tell him that the reason she didn't like to let people in is because of her ex-boyfriend.

"Wow, Caitlyn sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Please forgive me and let's forget this even happened." Nate felt horrible. If he would've known, he wouldn't have asked.

"It's okay Nate, let's just go find some shoes and meet up with the rest of the group."

"Okay, sounds great. Hey do you by chance know the time?"

"3 o'clock. Why?"

* * *

**Next Ch: The rest of the day happens. It's a really good ending of an already great day. With a surprise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. This chapter is long (well for me), but I really like what happens. Just a little side note, I won't be around a computer for the next week, but I'll update when I get back if there are lots of reviews. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter let me know.**

**--Stacey556**

* * *

They all eventually found everything they needed and got back in the limo.

"So where are we going now?" Ashton asked the guys.

"We're going back to our house." Nate told them.

"That's it. That's the fantastically fun day you had planned." Caitlyn exclaimed and in return got a nudged in the side by Mitchie with a glare to follow.

"Caitlyn, they just bought us dresses and shoes. That's more than we could even ask for," Mitchie whispered to her, but all Caitlyn did was roll her eyes.

"That's not it, we're going back to our house, so we can all get ready. We've gotten a hairstylist and a makeup artist for ya'll. After you get all dolled up, put on your dresses, and then you'll find out the next part of the day." Nate continued. He was really looking forward to the rest of the night. He planned the end of it himself.

"Oh wow, guys that's so sweet." Mitchie just was in awe. Never had she met someone that would do this for her, and she didn't know why, but Shane's words kept repeating in her head _I just want you to know that you deserve this. _The more she thought about it the more she started to believe it. She had always put others before her and never did anything for herself, so why not have a day where someone does something for her.

* * *

They finally arrived back at the house, and the two groups went their separate ways. The boys went to their rooms and the girls went to the room that was set up for them. They sat and had their hair and makeup done, and of course they talked about what was going to happen.

"So where do you think we're going?" Mitchie asked them

"I think we're going to a party!" Ashton loved parties. She loved dancing and just being crazy, it was her environment.

"I bet we're just going to dinner." Caitlyn added.

"Hmm, I don't know, but isn't this great. New dresses and getting dolled up. Shane and the guys are so sweet for doing this," Mitchie just sat their smiling. Shane was a great friend, but she didn't know if she was starting to have other kinds of feelings for him or not.

"Mitchie, do you like Shane?" Caitlyn asked. Caitlyn had started out liking Shane, but she didn't really know anymore. She hadn't really had a lot of time to get to know him.

"I don't know, do you like Nate?" Mitchie retorted.

"Well, I don't know. You know even if I did I'm not really ready for anything, I mean after what happened with the last guy."

"Caitlyn, you can't let what happened with Lucas stop you from living your life." Ashton tried to encourage.

"I know, but it's just hard. Look, let's drop it. I mean I don't even like Nate like that and even if I did, he wouldn't like me back. I mean he's Nate Grey for crying out loud." Caitlyn just brushed off the previous conversation. She really didn't like that this was the second time she almost had to talk about her relationship in one day.

They sat around talking about everything under the sun until Ashton randomly said, "So I think Jason and I almost kissed."

"WHAT!!" Caitlyn and Mitchie screamed in unison.

"How do you almost kiss?" Mitchie continued.

"Well we were talking and I looked down, you know how I do when I get awkward. He then lifted up my face and he said something and we just stood there, and I think he was going to lean in until I pulled away."

"Wow, do you like him?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know. I wish I could figure out my feelings or that something would just happen and I could say, yeah I do like him." Ashton was confused. Feelings for her were hard to understand. She always just looked for signs to show that he is the one. Yeah she felt something for him but wasn't sure if it was those kinds of feelings.

* * *

The girls finished getting ready and went out to the foyer to wait for the guys. Mitchie looked at her watch 6 o'clock, _I hope we're not going to be late for whatever this is_, she thought. At that very moment, the boys walked down the stairs.

"Well, its 6 o'clock are already to …" but before Caitlyn could finish all three boys randomly started saying their names.

"Mitchie," Shane said and smiled at her then the other boys

"Ashton," Jason beamed

"Caitlyn," Nate added last. This had worked out perfectly for the guys.

"Um…okay. Are we feeling okay guys?" Mitchie asked. Looking at the faces of the girls they were more confused then ever.

"Yeah, we're fine. We just think that you three look amazing, and we're wondering if you wanted to know where we we're headed next." Nate tried to cover, but could tell it hadn't really worked. Luckily, the girls decided to brush it off.

"Of course we want to know!" Ashton got really excited, again.

"Well ladies, we have a great night planned, but first is first, dinner." Shane said while opening the door and leading them to the limo.

Once in the limo, no one said much. They just sat in silence, because the boys were nervous about tonite, and the girls were just excited.

"You look gorgeous," Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear. She smiled back at him. Butterflies started to fly around in his stomach. He could get use to seeing that smile.

"Caitlyn, you look phenomenal." Nate told her. She looked at him and smiled, "thanks you do to." All she could really think about was if she liked him or not and if she did could she really open herself up again.

"Hey" Ashton and Jason both said to each other at the same time.

"You first," Ashton said.

"Oh, well I was just going to say that you look amazing," Jason smiled at her.

Ashton giggled silently, "I was going to say the same thing to you."

They finally arrived at the restaurant, sat ate, and luckily weren't bombarded by paparazzi. Once outside the restaurant, Ashton asked, "Where too now?" She loved how the night was going so far, and couldn't wait for the next part.

"Well, we have two surprises." Jason began.

"The first is we would like if you girls would be our dates to a movie premiere that we have to go to tonite." Nate continued.

The girls just stood there in shock. This is not what they had planned at all, but it was a great surprise.

"YES!" All three exclaimed at the same time. The boys smiled in response and off to the Chinese Movie Theatre they went.

Once there they got out of the limo, and the girls were just amazed at how many people were there. As they began to walk down the red carpet, Mitchie started to get nervous. She wasn't very good at being the center of attention. She felt someone's hand on the small of her back and then looked up at Shane to see him smiling down at her.

"No worries, I'm right here next to you, and you look beautiful." Instant comfort rushed over her. It was as if he knew exactly what was going on in her mind.

Eventually, they got passed all the cameras and the interviews and got to go in and watch the movie. Throughout the whole movie though, Ashton couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about the almost kiss earlier, and then began to wonder if Jason was going to try to hold her hand or something. Her thoughts we're distracting her from everything, but soon enough the movie ended.

"So, girls, how'd you like the movie?" Nate asked them as they waited in the lobby for Jason to finish talking to an old friend.

"Really good," Mitchie said, "but we're more excited about the next surprise, because I don't know how you can really get better than this."

"We're not telling you the next part. You'll have to wait 'til we get there." Jason had now joined the group.

The group got back into the limo, and started on a short journey to their next destination.

"Here we are," they had arrived at the Disney Concert Hall.

"Wow, this… this is amazing." Mitchie was at a loss for words.

They went in and took a tour of everything there. Soon, they arrived at the stage. All three girls walked out on to the stage. No one said anything, they we're just astonished at how beautiful it was. Then they heard a voice over the intercom say to take a seat in the audience. It was then that they noticed the boys weren't with them.

The girls went into the audience and sat in the middle a few rows back from the stage. The lights dimmed and two spotlights began to shine on the stage. Shane, Jason, and Nate all walked on stage, Jason and Nate with guitars and Shane with his tambourine. The boys sat down on the stools that had already been set up. Jason began to play _When You Look Me in the Eyes_. Smiles spread across all of the girls faces. This was amazing.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

The song finished and then Jason said, "Ashton. This song is for you." He smiled at her and began to strum the chords for _Hello Beautiful. _

_Hello Beautiful  
How's it going  
I hear it's wonderful  
In California  
I've been missin' you  
It's true_

They began to sing. Ashton couldn't stop smiling. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment that she would know that she wanted to be with him.

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight, I'm gonna FLY!  
Cause I could go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

As the song ended, the other two girls just looked at her, and giggled at the giddy expression on Ashton's face. They both knew exactly that Ashton now liked him.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn, I wanted to play this song for you. I hope that you like it." Nate started to pluck the strings for _Lovebug._

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

She started to smile. Caitlyn now knew that Nate liked her, and finally realized that she liked him, but she wasn't sure if she could jump into a relationship just yet. Of course, she wouldn't worry about that now. Just living in the moment, was great and she didn't want to have to worry about the future.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

The song ended, Ashton and Caitlyn had just been sung too, and Mitchie figured she was next. She was kind of nervous for some reason.

"Mitchie, ever since I heard you sing in the sound booth, I haven't been able to get your voice out of my head, so I wrote this song for you." Shane smiled his signature smile and Nate began to play.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Mitchie almost started to cry. This was the best day/night of her life. She had never had someone who treated her so well before. The fact that this guy wrote a song for her just amazed her. Finally, she knew exactly how she felt, just like the other two.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

The song ended and all three girls started to clap and stood up quickly. The boys looked at them each at their own girl, and no one in the hall could stop smiling.

* * *

**Next Ch: After the Mini-concert. Will Caitlyn be able to let Nate in?**


	8. Chapter 8

**WoW! THanks for the reivews! I'm glad ya'll enjoyed the last chapter. I know for this one I should put pictures of the places so here:**

This is the music hall... .com/trips/sd_90_walt_disney_music_hall_

this is the concert hall where they performed... .

this is the outside of the gallery..../161/362208142_?v=0

this is the garden... .com/12/2/72/64/169527264NjYlzU_ and the fountain... /blog/uploaded_images/100_

**I hope those work for ya'll. I guess I could've put up dress pictures too.**

Mitchie's... .com/STRETCH_SATIN_

Ashton's... .

Caitlyn's... .

**There you go! Okay now leave reviews haha.**

**--Stacey556**

* * *

The boys walked off the stage and the girls went to greet them.

Shane quickly grabbed Mitchie's hand before she could say anything.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie questioned as they ran through the backstage.

"You'll see" Shane smiled and all of Mitchie's worries flew out the window.

"You wanna go somewhere quite?" Jason asked Ashton as they pulled out from a hug. All Ashton could do was grin and nod. For once, she was speechless.

"Here sit down" Nate gestured toward a pair of seats in the hall. Thousands of thoughts were running through Caitlyn's mind, and she didn't know what to say first so all she said was, "okay."

"Here we are," they had arrived at the Ira Gershwin Gallery. It holds a rotating exhibit of musical artifacts from the Library of Congress. It has some of the greatest composers.

"Wow, this is amazing." Mitchie began to look at all the artifacts. "I've always wanted to come here and see this. Shane you've made this night perfect."

"I knew you would love this. You have the heart of a composer." Shane walked towards where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there looking at all the displays. No one saying anything and eventually they stopped and began to focus on a display about The Beatles. Shane rested his chin on her head.

"This moment is perfect," Shane whispered in her ear and chills went down her spine. She turned her body around so their faces were inches apart and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shane, I don't know what to say. This is the most romantic, fantastic, unreal night of my life." Mitchie smiled up at him and at that moment he bent down and kissed her softly yet passionately. "And it just keeps getting better," she continued with a bright red showing up on her cheeks.

Jason and Ashton had walked in silence up to the third floor. She had absolutely no idea where they were going but didn't have time to think about it because all she was thinking about was her hand in his.

"Well what do you think," Jason asked as they walked out into the Garden on the third floor. Of course, words had not yet returned to Ashton and all she did was smile. She didn't know what to say. Should she start with 'thanks for my song' or just get straight to the point with 'I like you. Do you like me?'

He walked her over to the fountain and began to talk about it. "I just love coming up here and sitting by the fountain. It's a mosaic made out of Royal Delft porcelain," she nodded along with him until he asked, "You've been very quite. I didn't scare you off with my song did I, because if you didn't like it I'm really sorry it's just that..." she cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Jason, I loved the song! I've loved everything about this night. You're an amazing person for doing this for me Jason." Ashton took his hand and hers and began to walk around the garden.

"Ashton, I wanted to show you how I felt about you, but didn't know how else to do it besides through song." Jason looked over at her, but her gaze was on the overview of the city. "I know that you may not have the same feelings for me, and that's fine but I just want you to know that I like you a lot and if you don't feel …" she stopped him with a kiss before he could ramble on. She pulled away but he soon brought her back in to deepen it.

Caitlyn and Nate had been sitting in the hall for at least five minutes in silence. Nate had figured that Caitlyn didn't like him like he liked her and she was looking for a way to let him down easily.

"Nate" "Caitlyn" they both started at the same time.

"You first," Nate said. He wanted to find out how she felt before he began.

"I really appreciate what you've done for me today." Caitlyn paused.

"But," Nate pushed.

"But… I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship. I've been hurt before Nate, that's why I keep my guard up."

"Caitlyn, I would never hurt you." Nate tried to reassure her.

"I just don't know Nate,"

"Can you just tell me what happened so I at least know why?"

"Okay… My previous boyfriend, Lucas, and I had been dating for 5 years. I thought that he was the one. My life was planned out for me. I had a future husband, a future job with this record company that was going to sign me to produce, and a place to live in his apartment. I got a call one day from the record company and they had decided to go in a different direction. Although I was crushed, I still was trying to be positive until I got home. We had been living together for a few months, and I figured that soon he would propose. That night I got home and went searching for him and found him in the bedroom with an intern from his job. The rest is history." Caitlyn was on the verge of tears. He was the only person outside of the girls and her family that she had told.

"Caitlyn," he rested his hand on her knee for comfort, "I am so sorry. I know that you must have been devastated but I want you to know that just because that guy did that to you does not mean this one will. I can promise you that I won't hurt you. If I hurt you I would be hurting myself. I know I just met you Caitlyn, but something about you just draws me in. I can't go a day without seeing you and being near you. Now if you don't want to be with me that is fine but you now know how I feel." He finished off his speech with a powerful, passionate kiss. Caitlyn didn't pull away. She gave in and let her restraints go. For the first time in a long time she felt free of the chains that her past with Lucas had on her. Nate deepened the kiss. The feeling that Caitlyn was feeling was more than she had ever felt before, and finally she realized that Nate was going to protect her and be there for her no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I realized that those links probably didn't work. Sorry! Oh well thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping that I can get at least 5 before I update again. This is kind of a fluff chapter, just setting us up for the next one :) Anyway hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts.**

**--Stacey556**

* * *

It had been a week since the night they all became a couple and things couldn't be better for the three couples. Mitchie had started her job at the record studio and was loving every minute of it especially since she got to be with Shane the whole time.

"Mitch, you ready for lunch?" Shane walked into the studio where Mitchie was working and sat down on the couch.

"Hold on, I just have one more thing I need to tweek in this last song." Mitchie replied not even looking up from what she was doing.

"It better not be to my voice. You know I have perfect pitch," he said laughing. He got up from the couch and went over to where she was sitting.

"Oh of course, perfect pitch," she laughed along with him. Mitchie looked up at Shane and smiled; his heart melted as it did every time she smiled at him.

"Finished!" she said triumphantly jumping out of her chair and accidently falling over the chair.

"Whoa calm down killer," Shane said as he helped her up, "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What can I say I'm just head over heels for you," they both laughed at the cheesiness of this comment.

"What can I say," Shane grabbed her hand and pulled her in close, "I'm irresistible." He leaned down and kissed her, and he pulled away but she immediately brought him back in for more. They we're getting really into until Mitchie's phone went off.

"Ugh, stupid phone," Mitchie pulled it out and read the text, "_When are ya'll going to get here xxCaitlyn_. Ugh, let's go." Mitchie began to walk out of the studio, but Shane quickly grabbed her hand.

"How about we skip the lunch and finish what we started. They won't even care if we don't show up." Shane gave her a puppy dog face which usually worked but this time Mitchie couldn't give in.

"No Shane, Ashton has been planning this lunch for two days. She would be extremely upset if we didn't show up," she quickly gave him a peck on the lips and dragged him out of the studio.

* * *

"When are they gonna get here? She is always late!" Ashton exclaimed. She was so excited about this lunch. It had been a week since all six of them had been together, and this lunch was going to become a weekly thing.

"Calm down Ash, they'll be here," Jason put his hand on her leg. He tended to do this every time she got worked up. It calmed her down every time.

"Oh here they are," Caitlyn said as Mitchie and Shane walked through the door of the restaurant.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. I got caught up mixing that new song at the studio." Mitchie gave Ashton an apologetic look.

"It's cool. I'm just glad ya'll made it," Ashton responded with a sincere smile. "Now let's order."

Lunch was going great until the people in the restaurant started to realize that Connect 3 was there. People started to take out their camera phones and were wanting to take pictures. Little girls were coming up and asking for autographs, and the guys couldn't turn any of them away.

"I'm really sorry about this," Nate whispered to Caitlyn. She just smiled and mouthed 'It's okay.'

Eventually it calmed down and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch in peace. When they were finished, they all got up and walked outside. Immediately, they were surrounded by the paparazzi.

"Nate, where did you two meet? Shane, what's your girl's name? Jason, how long have you two been together?" they screamed at them. The guys grabbed the girls and just tried to push through the crowds. Soon enough, they all got to the cars, waved by to each other, and drove off.

"Wow is it always like that when you go out?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"Most of the time, but I think more so now that I have a girlfriend." Nate grabbed her hand, leaned over, and kissed her.

"Caitlyn, would you like to come over tonite to the house? I want to cook you dinner. It can be our first official couple date." Nate smiled at her. He knew she wouldn't refuse a free meal especially if he's cooking it.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea," Caitlyn leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"How crazy was that," Jason said turning towards Ashton.

"Insane. I don't know how ya'll can deal with that non-stop."

"Yeah, it's normally not that many, but I guess they saw the beautiful girl I had on my arm and came running." Jason smiled.

"Shut up! You're so corny sometimes you know that." Ashton giggled. Although his comments like that would sound stupid to anyone else, they always had a tendency of making Ashton giggle and blush like a little girl.

"Ashton, I want to take you out tonite on our first official date as a couple." Jason took her hand.

"Hmm I don't know." Ashton began. Jason pulled his hand away and looked at her quizzically.

Ashton began to laugh, "I'm just kidding. I can't wait!" He still looked wary so Ashton leaned in a gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Mitchie, what are you going to be doing tonite?" Shane asked as he drove his car back to the house.

"Um, I was hoping to finish up that song we did today and do prep for tomorrow. You know we have all those brass players coming in. So I have a lot of things to prepare for."

"Oh okay. Don't stress yourself out to much with this." He said as they got out of the car.

"I'm not stressed," Mitchie lied. Shane could tell and he gently placed his hands on her waist.

"Mitchie, don't lie to me. I can read you too well," Shane kissed her and they both walked into the house. Shane was hoping that Mitchie's answer was going to be different. He had a night planned for them. They hadn't officially gone out, besides that one night, and he wanted to tonight. Since things didn't work out like he wanted, he would just have to change them. One way or another, they were going to have a romantic night tonite.

* * *

**Next Ch: the individual date nights. Magic duh!**


	10. Chapter 10

**READERS! Hey so I know its been almost two weeks since I've updated but that's because I only got three reviews for the last chapter. I hope that doesn't mean that people aren't reading anymore. If ya'll want me to continue just let me know through reviews. I have great things in store for the story but don't really want to write it if I know no one really wants to read it. Just let me know. **

**For those of you who did review, thank you so much! It means alot. Now here's the first part of their dates :) enjoy...... _REVIEW_!!!!!!**

**--Stacey 556**

**Oh yeah, Congrats to Kevin and Dani!!!!!!**

* * *

"Ashton, Jason's here for you!" Caitlin screamed from the couch. Ashton and Caitlin had recently moved in with each other, and they found that this was the best way to communicate.

"You didn't even let him in. Lazy ass." Ashton rolled her eyes at Caitlin as she walked to open the door. When she did, there was Jason carrying a dozen pink tulips.

"Oh wow, Jason!" Ashton exclaimed. She led him into the apartment and took the flowers from him. "These are absolutely beautiful."

"Well, I remembered you said one night that you loved pink tulips so I decided to get them," He looked so proud of himself.

"Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek and started to walk towards the door, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back in for more.

"Sick!" Caitlin yelled at them.

"Um, shouldn't you be getting ready for your date or something?" Ashton asked Caitlin while giving her the "what the hell" look.

"OH yeah, Caitlin, Nate wants you to be there at 7:45." Jason added. Caitlin looked up at the clock and read that the time was 7:15.

"Ah crap! I guess I'm going to be late," Jason and Ashton laughed when Caitlin said this.

"Bye Caitlin! Have fun! Love you!" Ashton screamed to the back of the apartment as they were leaving.

"So, where are we going to be going tonight?" Ashton asked Jason once they got in the car.

"That my dear is a surprise," Jason said in a horrible British accent. All Ashton could do was smile at the fact that she was on a date with the cutest guy.

"Mitchie, you in here?" Mitchie heard a male voice.

"Yeah in here," She had been working for the last 5 hours trying to finish this one track that was giving her too much grief. After she finished that, though, she still had a whole packet of music to copy before tomorrow for the musicians.

"Hey, I was just letting you know that I'm heading out. Don't stress too much about that track. We can work on it more tomorrow. You just need to make sure you have the music copied okay?" It was Paul the lead technician. He was about 25, well built, very good looking, and had these killer blue eyes. Although Paul was the lead technician, he had been very helpful during Mitchie's first week there.

"Okay I guess I leave it alone until tomorrow. Thanks Paul." Mitchie waved goodbye to him and began to search for the music she was suppose to copy. She searched throughout the control and couldn't find it. Finally she remembered that she had left it in one of the sound booths. When she finally reached the end of the hall, she opened up the door and saw a plaid blanket laid on the floor with candles lit in the middle.

"Since we couldn't go out, I thought we could just stay in," Shane said as he got up and greeted her.

"OH Shane, this is fantastic!" she gave him a big hug and a quick kiss before sitting down on the blanket.

"Nate, are you here?" Caitlin entered the Grey household quietly. When she had walked up to the house 15 minutes late, there had been a sign that told her to enter.

"In the kitchen Cait," she heard his voice say.

"Wow, it smells delicious in here," Caitlin said as Nate walked to greet her.

"Oh, just an old family recipe for spaghetti," Nate beamed. "Would you like something to drink before we start dinner?"

"I'm fine thank you though."

"Okay we'll dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Nate said as they both sat down at the bar by the kitchen and began to talk until dinner was ready.

"So I hope you like pizza," Jason said as he opened Ashton's door. They had arrived at Casa Bianca Pizza Pie, a great pizza joint in Los Angeles.

"Of course! I love Casa Bianca. I know I haven't lived here long, but because the three of us don't cook often we became best friends with these people." Ashton laughed remembering the night Mitchie tried to make lasagna but ended up with the fire department at her apartment.

"Ashton!" the host exclaimed as she entered the pizzeria.

"You weren't kidding were you," Jason laughed. He loved how down to earth this girl was. The fact that she could admit that she was a horrible cook and that the people and a pizza joint know her name was something that Jason couldn't help but think of as adorable.

The two of them sat down, ordered, and started to talk about everything. They hit the hard topics like favorite bird, but also the light topics like favorite movie.

"Grease is really your favorite movie," Jason asked. He had seen it once or twice but nothing ever really made him just absolutely fall in love with it.

"Yep, I can quote it word for word." At that comment, Jason just laughed.

"You have no right to judge, Mr. Ferris Bueller's Day Off is the best." Ashton smiled. She loved how different they were but how they still had so much in common. Finally, they finished their meal and were headed back to the car.

"Might I ask where we are headed now?"

"Nope, you know me always full of surprises."

"Ugh." Jason laughed at Ashton's response and began to drive to a place where he knew that she would absolutely love.

"Shane that was really good spaghetti, did you make it?" Mitchie asked while finishing off the last of her bread stick.

"I wish I could say I did, but Nate did. He made it for his date with Caitlin and I stole some when he was out of the kitchen," they both laughed.

"This has been a great first date Shane. I love just sitting and talking with you it's great." Mitchie smiled at him and scooted closer so she could be near him.

"Well, this evening isn't over yet. I have another thing for you." He walked out of the room and walked back in guitar in hand.

"I was hoping that tonight we could record your song 'This is Me.' What do you think?" Shane tried to judge her face for a reaction, but got nothing.

After a few seconds, Mitchie finally had an answer for him. "Yes but only if you sing with me."

"Okay, but I don't think that will work. I mean I don't know the tune or when to come in or anything."

"Yeah, but I think you'll get a feeling of when to come in and all of that. You are a pop star."

"Um, correction Rock Star!" They both smiled at each other. Slowly, Shane closed the gap between the pair, and they began to kiss. At first, it was slow and steady but soon the passion began to race and it became more heated.

"Wow, maybe we don't have to record the track," Mitchie smirked at him when they broke for air.

"No, I think we can do both," Shane replied.

"Nate that was a fantastic meal, I can't believe you made that." Caitlin said as she began to wash the dishes. Nate came up and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his chin on her shoulder.

"You know you don't have to wash dishes right?" He asked before he began to kiss her neck.

"Yes, I do because you cooked dinner, so I should do the clean up, but I won't get anything done with you doing that," Caitlin giggled. She had never been one to giggle but it seemed as if Nate had that effect on her.

"Well then stop doing them so we can continue this." He said as he turned her around. He kissed her on the lips and she quickly deepened it.

"Here we are," Jason looked at Ashton waiting for a reaction.

"Um, where is here?" All she could see was blackness.

"Well, we have to walk first and then we'll be there." He grabbed her hand and they walked down a big cement slope. When they finally got to the middle of the cement ditch, he turned her towards all of the bridges.

"Ashton, so when you told me at dinner that you absolutely love Grease, this place came to mind. This is the place where they filmed the car race." Jason looked over at her. She had a grin from ear to ear. Ashton couldn't believe that he had brought her here.

"Jason, this is just fantastic!"

"So you like it?"

"No, I love it! Thank you so much," Ashton was ecstatic and began to show Jason by kissing him. There they stood, kissing with the view of three or four bridges in the background. Ashton didn't think that this could get any better.

* * *

**Next ch: finish of the dates with one HUGE surprise!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! :)**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I just had to write another chapter for fun. I know it's short but its a transition chapter. Hopefully you'll like it. Let me know!

**-Stacey556**

* * *

Jason pulled away and looked at Ashton. "Would you like to dance?"

"But there's no music," she replied.

He soon began to hum "Love Bug," or what she would now consider their song.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," she said as she looked up at him.

"Ashton, there's something I need to tell you." Kevin replied with a worried look on his face.

"Well, there ya go. It's done," Shane said. They finished recording their song, and it only took two hours with the "breaks" they took. He was about to get up out of her chair before she pushed him back down.

"No, let's not leave yet," she said as she straddled him and began to kiss his neck.

"Well how can I say no to that," he said. They slowly began to kiss each other with hot passion, before Shane pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"There's something I really need to tell you before we can go on."

"So finish up those dishes, because I have another surprise for you," he smiled at her.

"Yes sir!" she saluted him and giggled as he watched him walk away. Caitlin quickly finished the dishes wondering what he could have in store for the both of them.

"Well, what is it!" She yelled as she jumped up and down on the couch.

"Whoa, calm down killer. Let me go get it." He came back in with his guitar.

"Oh you got me a guitar! You shouldn't have," she began to reach for it, but he pulled away.

"No, I didn't get you a guitar. You don't even play," he laughed. "But I did write you a song." He looked up at her. Her eyes were gleaming and she was grinning from ear to ear. Before she could say anything, he began to play for her.

you, you like driving on a Sunday  
you, you like taking off on Monday  
you, you're like a dream, a dream come true

i, i'm just a face you never notice  
now i'm just trying to be honest  
with myself, with you, with the world

you might think that i'm a fool  
for falling over you  
but tell me what i can do to prove to you  
that it's not so hard to do  
give love a try, one more time  
'cause you know that i'm on your side  
give love a try, one more time

in your eyes, when i saw them for the first time,  
and that i was gonna love you for a long time  
with a love so real, so right

how did it play out like a movie,  
now every time its beat can move me,  
and i can't get your smile off my mind...

'cause you might think that i'm a fool  
for falling over you  
and tell me what i can do to prove to you  
that it's not so hard to do  
give love a try, one more time  
'cause you know that i'm on your side  
give love a try, one more time  
one more time

"Ah, baby. That was fantastic. You're perfect you know that," she said before she gave him a kiss.

"I was hoping you were going to say that, because I need to tell you something."

"Well, is it bad?" Caitlin asked. He had a worried expression on her face, and she wasn't sure what it meant.

"Eh…" was all he could say

* * *

WHAT'S THE BIG NEWS! find out in the next chapter. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm glad I've got alot of people reading, but I would like at least three reviews before the next chapter. I've got a lot of things in store for this!

Keepin' it Real-**Stacey556**

* * *

"Well, spit out already," Caitlin was nervous. This could be anything from breaking up to I'm in love with you. Both of which would freak her out entirely.

"We're going on tour next week," Nick proceeded before he was interrupted.

"I know Nick. Remember we've had this conversation before," she felt relieved. This wasn't bad at all. They had already talked about what would happen when they were to part. They would text all day, and after his concert every night he would call no matter what the time was.

"No, that's not all," he continued as he saw her face go from relief to confusion all over again. "We have decided as a group that we want you to come with us. If you want to and if you can."

Her face switched once more to excitement. She couldn't believe it. Her dream of actually going on tour with Connect 3 was actually going to happen. "I would love to!" She jumped into his arms before kissing him.

* * *

"What is it Jason," she smiled up at him.

"Well, you know we're going on tour next week," she nodded along with him. They had decided to Skype everyday/night, so she wasn't worried about it.

"We've decided, as a group, that we want you to come with us!" Jason said with a big smile on his face.

"Jason! Wow! I can't believe this, but I don't know if I can be away from my job for that long." Ashton had been trying vigorously to work her way up the food chain at the local fashion magazine, and she didn't want to miss one minute of it.

"Really? Ashton, I really I want you next to me every night before I go on stage," he exclaimed. He knew he was giving her a bit of a guilt trip, but everything he had said was true.

"Jason, just give me some time to talk to my boss and maybe I can work it out," she hated that he was guilt tripping her. She would love to be with him non-stop, but her career meant everything to her. Ever since she fell in love with fashion in high school, her dream was to work at this magazine. Now that she had it, she wasn't sure if she wanted to give it up.

* * *

"Go, ahead," Mitchie was never known for her patience, especially when it came to making out interruptions.

"Well, you know you're coming on tour with us next week. I'm very excited by the way," she was getting frustrated and he could tell. "I just wanted you to know that Jason and Nate have decided to invite Caitlin and Ashton along too. We didn't want to separate the terrible trio, and I knew you'd get lonely being the only girl, besides my mom, on tour."

"SHANE! Ah! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I was so worried about leaving them for that long, but now I don't have to." She gave him a big hug .

"Now can we finish what we started," she giggled. As happy as she was that her friends were coming on tour with her, she had some unfinished business to take care of with him.

* * *

"Ashton! Caitlin! You guys home?" Mitchie yelled when she opened the apartment door.

"In my room," she heard Ashton yell.

"Hello, tour mates!" Mitchie screamed as she jumped on Ashton's bed. No one in the room looked as excited as she was though. Ashton's eyes were puffy, and Caitlin was consoling her. "What's wrong Ashton?"

"Well, Jason told me about going on tour with him, and I don't think I can go. When I told him I didn't think I could go, he looked really upset. I, of course, changed my answer to just maybe, but I really don't think the magazine is going to let me go with y'all. I just can't imagine living 3 months on my own without my best friends or my boyfriend." As she said this, she began to cry again.

"Don't worry Ashton, we'll work something out," Mitchie said as she brought her in for a hug, but honestly Mitchie didn't believe that anything would work out.

* * *

**Is Ashton going on tour? oh and I have some drama lined up for them while on tour, and when I say some i mean a BUNCH! please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Well I am back. It took forever to get three reviews. Sad, but true. As promised, here is the next chapter. I am praying for four reviews before the next chapter. PLEASE!

**-Stacey556**

* * *

"You can do this Ashton," she said to herself. There she stood outside the office of Ronda, her boss. Her palms were sweaty, and she was hoping she would be able to remember the speech she practiced last night with Mitchie and Caitlyn. After two hours of talking, Ashton had finally decided she would at least ask to see if it was at all possible for her to leave.

Slowly she raised her hand and began to knock. "Come in," the voice behind the door responded.

"Hi Ronda," Ashton began as she entered the office slowly. _The only bad thing that will happen is you'll get told no. Now grow a pair and ask her, _she said to herself.

"Ashton, just the girl I needed to see. Please take a seat." Ronda gestured at the seat in front of her solid oak desk. "We've noticed you've been doing excellent work here in such a short period of time. We wanted to give you an opportunity to write an article. You're movin' up kid. No more coffee runs for you." Ashton was speechless. How in the world was she suppose to ask for time off when she had just been given the chance of a lifetime. "Now what is it that you needed to speak to me about," Ronda stared at her.

"Well, Ronda…" Ashton had a huge decision to make. Pursue her career or take a chance with a boy she could end up loving.

"PAUL. Turn the lights back on! You know I'm scared of the dark!" Mitchie yelled into the empty darkness. She and Paul had been working together for the past three hours on the newest Connect 3 single.

"Mitchie, I'm bored of the light. Can't we work in the dark?"

"Wow, sometimes I forget you're 25. Probably because you act like you're…" but before she could even finish her sentence, she felt to strong arms wrap around her and began to tickle her.

"Paul…stoppppp…" she couldn't stop laughing. It's like he knew all of her tickle spots.

"What's going on in here?" Mitchie heard as the lights got switched on. She looked to Paul and to the beautiful boy standing in the door.

"Oh, sorry man. Mitchie was giving me sass," Paul tried to explain.

"So, you decided to tickle her?" Shane didn't know what to think. He knew that Paul was a very flirtatious person as was Mitchie, so he wasn't sure if this was harmless.

"Shane, it was just harmless fun. We've been stuck in this room for the past three hours. I guess we went crazy." She laughed, trying to cover up her nervousness.

"Okay, well I was hoping to hear what you guys have done on the new single," he said as he pulled up a chair right next to Mitchie.

"Yeah, man. I'll play it for you."

"So he just started tickling you?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie. They hed decided to grab a bite to eat for lunch per Mitchie's request.

"Yeah, and I, of course, didn't think anything of it until Shane walked in."

"Well, have you talked to Shane since then?"

"No," Mitchie wasn't sure what to even say to him, because she wasn't sure if he was mad. It wasn't like he walked in on them making out. The two of them were just doing some harmless tickling.

"Mitchie, you have to talk to him. You never know he may not even be mad about it. Like you said you didn't really think anything of it." Caitlyn explained. She was always good at giving advice. Although Caitlyn hadn't been in many relationships, she knew a lot about what the right thing to do was.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to him once I get back. Hopefully he's there."

Ashton had been sitting on her couch in the same position for the past 2 hours. Ever since she got home from work, she's been practicing what she was going to tell Jason. She had to be upfront with what happened, and how she feels about it. Soon there is an excited knock at her door.

"Well here goes nothing," she sighs to herself as she gets off the couch to retrieve the door.

"Hey you," Jason says as he leans into a hug.

"Hey, come in," she nervously follows him to the couch.

"You wanted to talk," Jason looked at her. He could read her emotions on her face, and he knew that she was nervous as he was.

"Yeah," Ashton began. She wasn't quite sure if this would go as planned but all she could do was pray that it would. "I talked to Ronda, my boss, today." Jason nodded her to continue on.

"She said that they're really impressed with my work at the magazine," she smiled weakly up at him, but unlike her face, his face was stoic.

"They've given me my very own article." Her smile grew bigger, but when her eyes met his it slowly vanished. He didn't seem happy at all. It was as if he knew what the jury had decided, and it wasn't in his favor. Before she could even continue to talk to him, he expressed his thoughts. "Did you even ask Ashton? That's all I want to know. Did you even ask if you could go? I mean I know that you've chosen to stay and write the article. I understand how important your career is to you, but I figured you'd at least would've asked her." He got up off the couch suddenly. He was hurt, because she just sat there with tears welling in her eyes. The fact she said nothing had been enough of an answer for him.

"When you decide I am more important then a stupid article, you know where I be. We leave in two days." With that he shut the door and left her with her mouth agape and tears flowing from her eyes.

Mitchie walked into the house towards Shane's room. Before she knocked, she took a deep breath, and started to hear music from his room. She paused to listen as he sang and played, and slowly realized it was their song. As she knocked, she began to smile.

"Who is it?" his voice sounded annoyed.

"It's Mitchie," she half-whispered.

"Come in," she heard him say, and she opened the door.

"Can I sit?" she asked, and sat down next to him on the floor.

"So about earlier," she began but before she could he interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it Mitchie. I understand that you are a very flirtatious person. You couldn't help it I get it." His tone was one of hostility with jealousy thrown in.

"Seriously, you're jealous?" she was so confused. She knew there was nothing going on between her and Paul, and thought Shane was confident in their relationship even if it was quite new.

"How can I not be jealous Mitch? You're beautiful, talented, and funny. Any guy would be stupid to not want you. Paul…"

"Is nothing compared to you," she cut him off. " Always remember that I am yours and only yours."

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I love reviews like every author. There is alot I want to do with this story, but I want to know I have an audience. Thanks you guys.

**-Stacey556**


End file.
